The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a printer and a paper feeding device constituting a part thereof.
In a paper feeding device, one end of a lifting tray is connected to a paper feeding tray, on which papers to be fed are placed, so as to be rotatable. Furthermore, in the paper feeding device, a shaft is arranged at a lower side of the lifting tray, and one end of a lift plate is integrally and rotatably connected to the shaft and abuts and supports the other end side of the lifting tray side from below at the other end of the lift plate. Furthermore, the shaft is rotated by the start of a lift motor to rise the lift plate, so that the lifting tray is lifted up and thus the papers placed on the paper feeding tray are sent from the paper feeding tray by a pickup roller one by one.